Moaning Myrtle's Hogwarts Time
by LunaSammyYears
Summary: We all know the story of Moaning Myrtle, who died in the bathroom, blah blah.. but do we know what happened in the almost 2 years of magical education she had? And did she really tell the complete truth of how she died and the events leading up to it?
1. Chapter 1

**I went ahead and quit the Hermione one… it would be way to long. Instead, here is one about my 2****nd**** favorite character. Hope you like it ****J**

"Love you too, mum!"

"Be safe honey!"

"I will!"

One could have witnessed this conversation on September 1st, 1941, the first year of a very excited Myrtle Slander.

Myrtle was so enthusiastic, in fact, that she stumbled on the steps of the scarlet steam engine to an up roaring crowd. She blushed timidly as she gathered her scattered belongings and went to find the emptiest compartment.

Unfortunately, the closest to an empty compartment she could find had a 5th year Slytherin boy, prefect by the looks of it. Myrtle had read "Hogwarts- A History" enough to know the four houses and their characteristics.

"May I sit here?" Myrtle nervously asked.

The boy looked up at her shy little face, smirked and said, "If there is truly no place else. Well, sit down, little first year."

Myrtle took the seat with no hesitation.

"So, what is your name?"

The boy looked skeptical, yet answered, "Tom. Tom Riddle. What is yours?" While he thought, "Probably a filthy mudblood."

Myrtle shied away at that point and buried her nose in her muggle magazine, proving Tom's thoughts true.

**These chapters mat be short… bear with me, please J**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't posted a chapter in a while… life is busy… here is the next chapter, though ****J**

**I do not own Harry Potter. That is J.K. Rowling's property**

The train finally reached it's destination when Tom had finally left. Myrtle packed the magazine away in her trunk, took out her hand-me down robes, put them on, and waited until the train came to a complete stop. She was shaking with adrenaline and fear. What was this "sorting ceremony"? Did it hurt? Would she die? Would she have to go right back and live in the muggle world? All of these thoughts swarmed in her head as she headed to the boats stationed at the lake.

"First years! First Years this way!" yelled an "outdoorsman" type of guy. He had a gamekeeper outfit on and looked taller than the average man did. Myrtle hesitantly got into a boat with a boy and a girl, whom were in the middle of snogging and did not notice her. She had no care about the couple, only of the beautiful castle that appeared coming out of the water. It's many lit windows reflected in the liquid so amazingly, Myrtle was speechless.

Te first years arrived in the humongous doors. On the steps, they were greated by the Transfiguration teacher, Professor Dumbledore.

" Welcome, first years!" he exclaimed, "I am Professor Dumbledore, and you are about to be sorted! Now, there are four houses here at Hogwarts. Gryffindor, for the brave. Ravenclaw, for the wise. Hufflepuff, for the loyal. And Slytherin, for the ambitious. After being sorted, you will find your table and enjoy the Welcoming Feast. Professor Dippet will give a few words, then you will proceed to your dorms. Try to earn your house points by doing good, while rule-breaking will subtract some. Now, follow me to the Great Hall."

Everyone started to follow Dumbledore into more gigantic doors. Everyone was beaming at the shaking new students as they gather around a stool with an old hat on it. They all stared at it in awe, until it ripped open and started to sing. The words, to Myrtle, were inaudible. She was to nervous to listen to anything.

One by one, as Dumbledore called out names, kids were sorted into houses. The list finally got to "Scott, Ashely" before Myrtle heard the dreaded ring of her voice. "Slander, Myrtle!"

She hesitantly stumbled up the steps and sat on the stool. Dumbledore lowered the hat on her head, and it mumbled:

" Not a bad mind… loyal, I see. Not very brave or ambitious, that's for sure… very much wisdom…"

After a short time, it made it's decision.

"RAVENCLAW!"

Myrtle smiled and sat down at the Ravenclaw table, excited to meet new people. The boy from the couple got into Grffindor, while the girl was put in Slytherin. The girl had crazy hair and a wicked smile, and seemed to find Tom attractive. Forgetting her Gryffindor boy, she starts flirting with Tom.

**That's all for this chapter… next chapter will probably be second year… but please rate and review J**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for leaving reviews. I really hope this next chapter will be best of all!**

**If I owned Harry Potter, you would see Moaning Myrtle and Luna Lovegood WAY more, therefore, I do not own it.**

Myrtle's first year flew by quickly. She turned out to be a very quick learner, and was especially gifted in Transfiguration. In her skills at the subject, she was at third year level. Even Professor Dumbledore was impressed. At the end of June, Myrtle regrettably gathered her belongings and trotted to the Hogwart's express, to go spend summer in the muggle world.

Summer also flew by quickly. Myrtle had no problems blabbering on and on about how wonderful Hogwarts was to her parents and younger sister. They already knew Alexei had no magic in her, so Myrtle did her best to rub it in her face.

"Oh yeah, it's breathtaking! You muggles wouldn't be able to control yourselves. It's way better than any school in London! I'm a witch!" Myrtle would taunt.

The worst thing Alexei had ever replied back is, "I hope you die there, then!"

July came. Then August. Myrtle was so excited to have another fun year at Hogwarts. Especially to get away from her family, the way they had treated her the past few months. August 29th came, and Myrtle ran away from home as to gather her school supplies for next term . After collecting her stuff, she checked in a room at the Leaky Cauldron. When September 1st came along, she asked how to get to King's Cross, and was told to take the Knight Bus.

She finally arrived at King's Cross a few seconds shy of ten thirty. She calmly went through the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10. In Platform 9 ¾, the crowd was not plentiful. Myrtle took advantage of this and snuck in her own compartment, hoping no one else would come in.

Luck sought Myrtle out. No one came in to her compartment the entire trip. Myrtle slept most of the day, dreaming of being back at Hogwarts, where she belonged.

When she awoke to find only one hour left until they were there, she looked directly across to the compartment across from hers. She grew quite angry in a matter of seconds. It was that Slytherin girl! WITH HER TOM! Her face was reddening, but she did not care. No one messes with Myrtle's crush! The girl happened to open her eyes and see Myrtle staring at her, stopped snogging Tom, and point her out. Myrtle quickly tried to hide, but failed to do so in time. Tom looked at her, mumbled something to the girl, then continued snogging her.

After what seemed like a month, the Hogwarts Express arrived at Hogsmede station. Myrtle quickly scrambled off, leaving Tom and the girl to snog.

"First Years! First Years! This Way!" yelled the same man from last year, except for a few more grey hairs. Myrtle did not know where to go, so she just followed the crowd to the horseless carriages. She climbed aboard one, and the next people to get on were none other than Tom and the girl. Myrtle showed her disproval all over her face, but the couple did not notice.

"Oh Tommy!" came the girls muffled voice.

"Bell…" rang Tom's voice

After what seemed like another month of watching someone snog her crush, Myrtle jumped out of the carriage and ran to the castle that stood before her. She couldn't wait to go in again, or have those amazing feasts again. The doors opened, and Myrtle, throwing on her robes, rushed inside and sat at the Ravenclaw table and watched her fellow peers swarm the hall. She could faintly hear Professor Dumbledore's speech to the First Years, then their footsteps started echoing through the halls.

There were two first years that stuck out to Myrtle. One looked like a 6th year, the other looked mature enough to be a 6th year. She waited for each of their names to be called, as to find out who they were.

The big boy was first. Professor Dumbledore announced the name "Hagrid, Rubeus!" as the boy stepped forward. As soon as the hat touche his head, it yelled "GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table exploded into claps as Rubeus sat down.

"McGonagall, Minerva!" was called as the girl stepped forward, looking nervous, but in a calm way. Unlike Rubeus, the hat took some time to sort her.

"Hm… defiantly no t a bad mind… tons of courage… very loyal, too… even a hint of ambition, if I am correct… Where to put you… I know… GRYFFINDOR!"

Again, the Gryffindor table errupted into cheers, and a slight smile crept across Minerva's face.

**End of this chapter… Please R&R so I will finish the story! If you don't like it… I don't want to hear it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I think this will be the last chapter… **

**Thank you all, for beating with me.**

**And for leaving Reviews.**

**Enjoy!**

A blustery February 1st shown on the windows of Hogwarts Castle, months after the sorting. Myrtle awoke with an evil grin. Today, she thought, she would ask Tom to the Valentine's day ball. She knew you had to escape to Hogsmede to get to it, but she decided Tom would like the risk.

So, she readied herself in the girl's lavatory on the second-floor corridor. She always loved how the sinks differed from all the others. They were all connected, in a circle. She felt strangely connected to this place.

All of Myrtle's peers noticed she was not her glum self she had been the past month. Instead, she was her old self. They thought nothing of it. They tried to avoid her at all times. She was just so weird.

Myrtle hurriedly shoveled down her scrambled eggs and crisp bacon to try to catch up with Tom, who was leaving the Great Hall at the time. She decided she'd sneak up on him, so she let him go through the doors, while she stayed hidden. An uneasy sound ruptured in her ears. It was that Slytherin girl. Jealousy filled Myrtle from top to bottom. What was she doing with him? Well, she will soon find out.

"So… You're a risk taker, aren't you, Tommy?" coed her soothingly scary voice.

"Of course, Bells… Why?"

"Well… there is this dance… in Hogsmede…" She paused, saw a glimpse of Myrtle's hair, and smiled widely. "On every Valentine's day… and I was wondering…" She stopped.

Tom smiled his cold, charming smile. "Well, Miss. Black. If you do not mind, I shall escort you to this Valentine's day dance you speak so fondly of"

Bellatrix blushed. "I would love that!"

Myrtle needed no more. As soon as she heard them walk away, she darted for the bathroom she had readied herself in only hours before. She went to the second stall on the right, and started bawling. She threw her glasses down, shoved her hands to her eyes, and cried a river.

Bellatrix did not need to even step foot in the bathroom to hear her sobbing and crying. She smirked at her well done job, then went to go get Tom.

"Tommy… I know. I know you are petrifying the mud bloods. I have one that you can kill." The thought made both Bellatrix and Tom joyful.

Tom ignored that Bellatrix knew his secret. "Where, Bells?"

Bellatrix smirked more. "In the very bathroom the Chamber is located… easy enough…"

Tom had a sudden feeling of dread. There was this one mud blood he had liked, maybe even loved. He hoped it was not her. If it was… he couldn't even think about it.

Bellatrix led Tom to the bathroom, where Myrtle's cries could be heard from about 80 yards away. Tom was narrowing it down to who it could be, and his mud blood love was still on there.

"Come on, Tommy… it'll be alright…" whispered Bellatrix in Tom's ear.

Tom sighed and very carefully opened the door to the lavatory. He saw the glasses, and instantly, he felt faint. He saw the simple wire glasses littering the floor, a little tear stained. He looked back at Bellatrix, wide eyed with fear. Bellatrix just gave him an encouraging tumbs-up.

Tom let the door slam shut. Myrtle's sob immediately stopped.

"W-Who's t-there?" stuttered Myrtle's voice from the same stall she had been in.

Tom heaved a sigh, spoke in parse tongue the words _"kill the mud blood. Killlllllll"_

Myrtle realized, not just a boy speaking, but her Tom speaking. She took a while to gain the courage to open the door, enough time to let the enormous Basalisk to slither out of the faucets she was so fond of. Finally, she gained enough courage, unlocked the stall doors, and looked out, saw only Tom. She was embarrassed.

"GO AWA-" was all she had time to say before those big, yellow, demon eyes met her brown, caring eyes. She collapsed on the floor, her scream echoing throughout the castle.

Tom was crying. Could he do anything else? He had just killed the girl he had a crush on orders of a creepy girl who had a crush on him. Not to mention he was most likely about to be kicked out of school for doing this. So, he decided to frame someone.

He found Rubeus Hagrid, in a room, tending to his new pet spider.

**The end! This has been fun writing, and I plan to write more. Thank you for your patience from chapter to chapter.**

**And thank you to J.K. Rowling, for creating Harry Potter in the first place.**


End file.
